This application is a continuation of Ser. No. 09/243,202, filed on Feb. 2, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,561 B1, which is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 09/018,632, filed on Feb. 4, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,303 both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and are incorporated by reference in their entirety.